The present invention relates to a four-stroke internal combustion engine with spark ignition and direct injection of the fuel into the combustion chamber, with a reciprocating piston for each cylinder and a roof-shaped top of the combustion chamber with one or more exhaust valves and two or more intake valves as well as intake ports generating a tumble flow in the combustion chamber and arranged on one side of the longitudinal center plane of the engine defined by the axes of crankshaft and cylinder, as well as a fuel injection device opening into the combustion chamber, and an ignition source located in the area of the cylinder axis in the roof of the combustion chamber.